


Return

by MamaFriesmeal



Series: Offerings [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm after the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Dinner was taken care of, and everyone was settled down. It was past dark, so Onari assumed Javert should be back by now. At least he hoped that Javert was coming back. He put together a bag, hoping that all of it would be enough for the night, and then with time they could start replacing everything that had been lost in the storm. He carried the bag outside, nearly dropping it as he found Javert at the bottom of the steps. Onari had never seen him come this close to the temple of his own accord. Onari quickly descended the steps, giving off a smile with all the radiance and warmth of the sun even though it was well past dusk. Javert found it equally comforting and frustrating, if not at all unexpected.

“You came back.” Onari said, only just then realizing how afraid he was that Javert wouldn’t, and set down the bag to reach out and grasp Javert’s hands. Javert made no protest. Onari released Javert’s hands to pick up the bag and sort through it. “I prepared dinner and brought a new sleeping bag,” He paused briefly, then looked toward Javert, “I had… seen what the storm did to your camp.” Javert glanced away and Onari returned his attention to the bag, “Ah! Here it is!” 

Javert’s eyes widened as Onari pulled a badly scratched and dented plastic container from the bag, and immediately he was reaching out, fumbling desperately to get it into his hands. He yanked off the lid, dropping it carelessly, more concerned with the contents. Inside was the stack of crumpled pages. They were in a bit worse shape than before he’d lost them. A few had small smudges where water had touched the pages and some were a bit torn in spots from the crushed container, but they were still whole and still readable.

Carefully inspecting each one, Javert looked through the notes. While he did, Onari stood patiently, “When you did not come in from the storm, I assumed you had found shelter elsewhere. But when I went to check in the morning, I saw the state it had left your camp in. Miss Kanon and I salvaged what we could, but--”

“Specter’s sister?” Javert interrupted.

“Ah… Y-Yes.” Onari laughed awkwardly, “It seems that she has been aware of our… ‘arrangement’... this entire time.” He looked back toward the temple to make sure no one had come out looking for him before turning back to Javert, “She says that she will support you joining us, if and when you decide upon it.”

Specter’s sister and her potential support were something that Javert wasn’t sure how to address. He found himself questioning why, and then having to push it aside. If nothing else, Javert was certain that, at the very least, Onari had been right about him being happier here, and he no longer intended to run away from it. He turned his gaze back to the notes in his hand. “I had thought these were destroyed. I saw the tree fall…”

Onari sat on the steps, taking a clean container out and offering it to Javert. “To be honest, I am a bit surprised it was not in worse shape.” Javert put the notes back into the container and sat beside Onari, accepting his meal. “It took quite some doing to move the tree, but Miss Kanon and I managed. It was under most of the contents of the tent, and I do not believe it was completely under the tree. That likely helped to save it.”

As he continued his meal, Javert mulled over the things he’d seen after he’d left the battlefield, searching for a conversation topic. There had been a lot of food Javert wanted to try while exploring the city, though he didn’t have any way to buy it and he still wasn’t fond of the idea of asking for more than Onari was already giving him, and saw no way he could work for it. He had no skills outside of fighting. Was that something he could be paid for here? Javert sighed and took a bite of one of the onigiri in the container.

“What is on your mind?” Onari asked gently, noticing the concern on Javert’s face. Javert shook his head, finishing the onigiri.

“How am I going to survive here?”

Onari looked up at the dark sky, the dots of stars, briefly blocked as clouds passed over them. Javert wanted to survive. That knowledge eased a lot of worry in his mind. “We will help you. At the very least Miss Kanon and I will do what we can to help.” Onari smiled reassuringly at Javert, “Are you sure you do not wish to join us inside?”

“Not yet.” Javert gave his usual response to the offer. More than anything else, Javert felt at this point that he would be in the way. Whether or not he would be accepted, whatever Prince Adel was doing with the Ganmiser, Javert wouldn’t be able to offer much assistance. He didn’t have useful information, and he wasn’t strong enough to help fight. “For now, I should keep my distance.”

“Then we will replace your tent and your other supplies.” Onari said, “When you are ready you can join us, but until then,I will assure your survival as I have until now.” Onari patted Javert’s shoulder, trying to offer some comfort, “Next time there is a storm, though,” He added, “please come inside. I was worried when you stayed out there last time.”

Javert was quiet until he’d finished his food. “I’ll come inside.” he promised. He would probably avoid the others like he had during the first storm, but at least he could ensure the safety of the things that were important to him.

It was good enough for now. Onari thought that perhaps if he could ease Javert in this way, perhaps with time he could get him to at least come inside at night, after the others had settled in, and then maybe, slowly but surely, Javert would feel comfortable enough to come out around the others. Onari took the empty container from Javert and set it aside and moved the bag he’d brought out closer to Javert. “I included the clothes from the first time you came in. Apparently Miss Kanon bought them for you.” Onari smiled as Javert looked through the bag. “I thought they would be more comfortable than your old clothes. I washed them after the last time you wore them so they are clean.” Javert pulled out the sweater from that night. Had Specter’s sister really known for that long? He wanted to believe that maybe she had an ulterior motive to her kindness, but it _had_ been the Princess that had raised her. Princess Aria could be strict, but he had never known her to be cruel.

“The Prince has changed…” Javert said softly as he dropped the sweater back into the bag.

“You mean Alain?” Onari asked, reaching over to place a hand on Javert’s arm. Javert nodded, staring thoughtfully into the night beyond the temple. 

Javert thought on how to explain it, quiet for a few long moments before speaking. “He has become… more like all of you.” As soon as he’d said it, Javert realized it might be taken the wrong way, and elaborated, “He is… kinder. He was raised with no need to think of others on the same level as himself. Now he sees himself as equal not only to Specter and the rest of you, but to the Eyecons, of all things.”

“Does that bother you?” Onari asked, following Javert’s gaze out into the city. He knew Javert still had a lot to process, so many things to take in about this world and the meaning of living in it. He agreed that Alain had changed drastically from the way he had been when he, Takeru, and Akari had first encountered him, and Onari was proud of that progress, even though his hand in it wasn’t as direct as it was with Javert. Still, he wanted to believe Javert was making the same progress.

The question struck Javert as a little odd. Did it bother him? Javert shook his head. “It’s better for him like this, I think.” Javert replied, “I’m not sure if he’s happier, but his happiness seems more…” Javert paused, trying to find the world he was looking for, “... _real_ now.”

Onari pulled his hand away from Javert’s arm, instead reaching out to take Javert’s hand between both of his. “I think that, with time, you will feel that as well. It was an adjustment for Alain,, and you have only just started on this path,” Onari smiled, squeezing Javert’s hand tightly, “But I will be here to help you every step of the way. You have my word.”

Javert was hesitant to admit how much he relied on the support that Onari constantly offered. There was no way that he could have survived this long on his own. Javert leaned his shoulder against Onari’s and nodded. “I know.” Javert replied, hoping that was enough to express his gratitude.


End file.
